


ただいま!

by fishysama



Series: trifiesta 2019!!! [3]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: trifiesta day 3:home/family





	ただいま!

It’s been a horrendously long day for Yokozawa; he had a never-ending list of bookstores to check and numbers to crunch. By the time he got out of the office, the sky was pitch black. Thankfully, it wasn’t the end of the cycle for Kirishima, so Hiyo wasn’t alone so late at night.

And, almost unconsciously (he has no recollection of walking here), he ended atop the Kirishima’s welcome mat. There wasn’t necessarily any reason for him to visit; Zen didn’t even invite him over. There was just something… natural about it. Coming to the Kirishima apartment each night has become clockwork for Yokozawa, not in a bad way, however.

Using his spare key, he opens the door to the apartment. “I’m home!” he calls out into the quiet household, removing his shoes.

“Welcome home, Onii-chan!!” Before he knows it a pair of little arms have gripped around his waist. Kirishima peeks into the genkan with a small smile.

_ Home. _ Yokozawa pats Hiyo’s head, realizing what he said moments earlier. _ Oh… _ So this is what it felt like to be cookie-cutter, to come home after a long day of work and have your warm, loving family come to greet you.

Maybe those cliches aren’t so bad?

“...I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
